


Just This Once

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Umino Iruka, Assassination, BAMF Umino Iruka, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hatake Kakashi Being an Asshole, Kakashi and Iruka banter, Lemon, Lime, Umino Iruka Principal, Umino Iruka gets a hair cut, Umino Iruka-centric, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: Kakashi is low on ANBU and needs to get the job done.  Seeing as he can't go on the mission himself, he orders a very unwilling Iruka to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm stepping out of my comfort zone of KakaSaku for this and focusing in on Iruka. I wanted to do something like this for him for a while now. My other WIPs are in a rut, so why not start another one?

It was one thing when the students wanted to test him. They were all of lesser skill, no real world experience, and wanting to try and prove themselves as better than they were, better than their teachers, at least. It was another thing to have the Hokage taking time out of his schedule to harass and attack you.

Did Naruto put him up to this? Did Inuzaka Kiba? Did it matter?

Ugh.

Yesterday it was a poisoned blow dart that Iruka was forced to side-step as it came at him from behind. The day before that it was a barrage of kunai. At least these attacks came when the students were all in their classes and not in the halls. What would it be today?

Iruka sat himself at his desk, glancing around the office as if something was going to bite him at any time. With the way things were going with the students alone it was a high possibility. With Kakashi on his case, it was a certainty. Noticing nothing right away, he spread out a thin layer of chakra over his immediate surroundings, checking for anything, especially explosive tags which were a favorite of Inuzaka Miho's.

Nothing.

Nothing except the suppressed chakra signature right behind him. Of course, he already knew the other man was present. He just had to wait for the attack, dodge it, and act like nothing had happened. So far, everything Kakashi had thrown at him was physical. Iruka guessed that he didn't want kids crawling up his ass to learn jutsu they weren't ready for just to tick him off even more, just in case one happened to be watching.

"I'm sure the seat is more comfortable than the space behind the bookshelf," Iruka spoke, curious as to why the attack hadn't happened after an hour.

"How long have I been here?" Kakashi sighed, sliding out.

"Since before I got here," Iruka shrugged. "Cramping yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good. That was the point of making you wait. Now will you tell me what you're up to? I have a school to run."

"And I have a mission for you," Kakashi smiled happily.

"Classes start in two weeks," Iruka spoke with a warning in his voice. "Summer school is almost finished. I have three interviews today trying to replace Kurenai. I don't have time to take a mission. Besides, being Principal pays better than the C-ranks these days."

"But I have an A-rank for you, one that could turn S-rank easily."

Iruka sighed, shaking his head. "So eager to get me killed? What did I do to you?"

"You keep yourself in good shape, train when you think nobody is watching. I know you're capable of this one."

"I am not allowed to take anything over a B-rank, and you know it," Iruka pointed a finger at the slightly older man. "Standard rules. Chunin do not go above B-rank without a team that includes at least one Jonin. I haven't trained with anyone in a long time. My team work would be shit."

"Such language from a teacher!" Kakashi pretended to be offended. "How would parents feel if they knew you spoke like that in the school itself?"

"Why don't you just send Yamato-san," Iruka waved him off. "Or that boy, Sai?"

"Because I need someone who won't be suspicious and who would have a good cover story. This one is.... socially delicate. I don't want anyone suspecting Konoha's hand in the matter."

"Well, I'm sure you can find a Jonin or ANBU willing to take it that can handle the parameters."

"I have found and ANBU that can do that. He has the perfect cover story. He will be helping to set up a new ninja academy in Rice Country while his vice-Principal handles things here."

"I am not qualified." Iruka stated, meeting the other man's eyes pointedly.

"I have reason to believe otherwise."

"What reason?"

"I found your old ANBU service record."

Iruka frowned. He didn't respond in any other way.

"Ah, yes, you do remember now. Well, you have a week to prepare. Stop by my office this afternoon to pick up your mission scroll." Kakashi stood and started to let himself out of the door. "Oh, and Umino-san, that is an order, not a request."

.

..................................................................................................................................

.

Iruka did as his Hokage ordered. He always had. This was probably the first time he thought about disobeying his superior. His girlfriend was going to be pissed either way. She admired him for his loyalty, but liked that he stayed working at the academy all the time, taking missions only on rare occasions, never the truely dangerous ones. She wanted a man who could protect her, but not one that would die on her.

He remembered the day he took a C-rank mission last summer. It was the first mission he had taken since the Fourth War. She had been scared when he left, but thankful and proud when he came back with only a few scratches from some briars. The client had slipped off a hill into a patch of thorns, and Iruka had helped him out. That had been the worst of it as far as he had told her.

She didn't need to know that not all the pin pricks had been from the briars. Some were from senbon some Genin level bandit had thrown at him when trying to rob the caravan. No, as far as Taketori Hanako was concerned, her boyfriend was never going to go get himself hurt.

But this mission Kakashi wanted him to go on was on a whole other level.

If he did his job right, nobody would attack him at all. If he was caught... A few pin pricks and scratches wouldn't even register.

Angry that this might cost him his love life, Iruka showed himself into the Hokage's office.

Already, there was a fresh ANBU uniform draped over a chair in Iruka's approximate size. He felt the lump in his throat drop to the bottom of his stomach. Kakashi was being serious after all. That, or the uniform was for someone else. He seriously hoped it was for someone else.

"I like this as much as you do, Iruka," Kakashi spoke first. "Missions are on the uptik again, and I don't have that many S-class shinobi that can pull off this mission. The others that I do have are too well known and will be suspected right away."

"I am not an S-class," Iruka repeated himself from earlier in the day.

"So, this isn't your file with your picture?" Kakashi opened a folder, a very thin one with only a handful of pages, and turned it to face him.

"As you can see, Sandaime-sama was underwhelmed with my performance and kicked me out."

"He kicked me out becuse I was doing too good of a job," Kakashi countered. "He didn't want me ending up more like Orochimaru. From what I have read, you only failed one mission. Technically, you didn't even fail the mission. You failed your team mate and stopped working as efficiently after that. I believe you've had more than enough time since then to rectify the issue."

"I loved Toshiko." Iruka's whisper was loud in Kakashi's ears. "She was my wife."

Kakashi didn't let any emotion play on his face. "That is why I will not allow married couples to work together. For this, you will have no actual team. There will be other shinobi with you, but they will not be placed on the main objective with you. You will not tell them that you have a different objective than they. You will not receive payment of any sort for the official reason you will be there unless your real mission is completed. For all intents and purposes, you will be a lone opperative using someone else's assignment as cover."

"And, by extension, putting them in danger if I am caught. Guilt by association."

"That is something I'm quite familiar with already, thank you," Kakashi enlightened a little. "Now, on to the mission itself. I was supposed to ask Anko to go, seeing as you have recently appointed her as your Vice-Principal, but she has had some bad relations in Rice Country in the past. She would be suspected of foul play the moment she set foot across the border. We want to preserve relations as much as possible.

"The client, however, fears that the proposed Principal of the new school is willing to teach in the way of the old Bloody Mist. We cannot have that. Your mission, whether or not you accept it, is to go with Aburame Shino and Kazamatsuri Moegi to set up relations to allow them to begin participating in our Chunin exams in three years' time.

"You will then find a way to assasinate the new Principal, Uru Tao, and not have it lead back to us. Find some quiet method. It is preffered by the client that he is found dead at home, alone."

"You make it sound easy."

"He is no slouch of an opponent," Kakashi answered. "If he suspects anything, he will beat you to a pulp instead of having you arrested. He has a similar kekke genkai to the Akimichi clan, except that his muscle density increases and his bones harden."

"So, that's why you've spent the last week testing my reflexes?" Iruka leaned back on the door, having not come away from it this whole time, crossing his arms.

"Of course. Had to make sure you didn't fully become a desk jockey."

"Naruto is going to be a father," Iruka replied. "I have to make sure to keep in peak condition, or as close to it, as possible. One day, I bet I'll have to chase his brat down, too."

"That we both will, I'm sure," Kakashi agreed, then motioned to the uniform between them. "Take that. I know it would be useless in the mission itself, but if you get into a confrontation with the man and cannot leave with your team, you will need to keep your affiliations secret. I'd suggest escaping to the North and East, staying in the smaller nations. We can't have suspicion falling on any of the Five Nations. As a matter of fact, don't take anyting with you that indicates Konoha at all... other than your hitai-ate, of course. It would be strange for you to arrive without it."

"You still seem to think I'm going to accept."

"I'm not giving you the choice. Unless, of course, you're planning on defecting. In which case, you know I can and will send out everyone available to bring you in. Then, you get to go to prison, and you'll have created a scandal which will create mistrust of Konoha as a whole..."

"As if Sasuke didn't already put us in that position."

"Umino Iruka, shinobi serial number 011850," Kakashi began reading from his file, "has never been officially repremanded. He has failed two missions in his career, but only by technicality. Has never refused a mission. Spent two years in ANBU. Asked to step down to the rank of Chunin after a mission that claimed his partner's life. Request accepted. Reassigned to teaching at the academy by request of the Third Hokage. Has since taken eighteen missions, the highest rank being a protection detail for Uzumaki Naruto at the start of the Fourth Shinobi War, considered an A-class mission. Served in the Fourth War. No medals. No recognitions for exemplary duties performed. Clean service record... Shall I go on about how refusing me will affect your retirement plans in thirty years?"

"You are such an ass hole."

"You kiss Hanako with that mouth?"

"At least I have someone to kiss."

.

...............................................................................................

.

He wasn't sure how he managed to keep the uniform from being found. Hanako had been digging through his closet a couple days later.

"What are you doing?" Iruka asked her, sitting on the bed to take off his socks.

"I need to find different sheets. Careful where you sit."

"I keep the spare sheets in the guest bedroom closet," he informed, looking at the messy bed and seeing what she meant. He hopped up right away. He'd almost put his hand in vomit. "Hanako, what happened?"

"I took a nap and got sick again," she informed, nearly crying. "I couldn't make it to the bathroom. I'm sorry!"

"No, no no, hey," Iruka pulled her back against him, kissing her neck gently. "Don't be upset. We just gotta figure out what's wrong. Did you go to the doctor today like we discussed?"

"Yeah," she sniffled, wrapping her arms around his.

"And? You get the flue out of season or something?"

She shook her head.

"What's going on, then? Come on, whatever it is, we'll get through it together. I promise." He hid his fear behind reassurance. She was sick for three weeks now. It was hitting her hard; she was loosing weight. "Talk to me. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

She took a shaky breath, pulling away so that she could turn and face him, reading his reaction carefully. "I uh... you... Something went wrong. We..."

"Slow down, you're hyperventilating. It's going to make you throw up again," he tried to calm her, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Just say it in one word if you can. Boil it down for me."

She nodded, clasping her hands in nervousness and fear. "Pregnant."

Where did vertical go?


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka curled into Hanako's back, putting his arm around her and pulling her close.  He was awake before the alarm, as usual.  Today was the day he would be leaving.  She didn't put up a fight about him going, either, believing it all had to do with the school.  She was happy, actually, that he'd be taking a break from the norm and going to help others.  This was one of the few times he was glad to lie to someone.

Right now, holding her close, all he could think about was the child.

They weren't trying for one.  Actually, they were trying  _not_ to have one.  It didn't matter now.  With his acceptance of the situation after he woke back up from fainting, she chose to keep it.

What kind of man finds out he is going to be a father then goes on a mission to murder someone else, especially another father-to-be?  Iruka had been doing his homework on the target.  Two days ago they had spoken on the phone.  The conversation had devolved from business to personal.  Tao-san was just as nervous as Iruka about becoming a father.

Iruka tried again to take himself off the mission.  He felt too close to his target already.

"That's the place you need to be in with him," Kakashi reminded.  "You don't have to act to get his trust this way."

"But it complicates things more than that," Iruka reminded, shaking the personal thoughts away to focus on logistics.  "He has a wife and a child on the way.  How am I supposed to get him alone in his home?  Or, do my orders now include killing them, too?"

"Your orders are to kill him.  Do everything you can to avoid any needless death."

Iruka thought about how it would be if their roles were reversed.  There was, also, the possibility that one day, that kid might come after him and, by extension, Hanako and their child.  He vowed that once he came home, he was never leaving his growing family's side again.

What was Kakashi thinking?  He didn't say killing the wife and child was not an option.  He just said to avoid needless deaths.  Was Tao's death even needed?  What, exactly was the justification here?

"What if I just can't do it?" Iruka asked.  "He seemed happy.  He sounded like he knew what he was talking about with the school."

"A lot of abusers do to outsiders," Kakashi answered cryptically.  "The client is his wife's sister.  She knows a lot about him.  Come with me."

Iruka followed Kakashi back to the office and looked over the entire mission request.  Itadaki Setsue, the requester, had provided a list of offenses Tao had committed against her sister, photo evidence, and his service record from memory.  She was another shinobi who would be working at the school.  She stated that if Tao were taken out of the picture, there was another man who would take his place.  Only politics had Tao in his position.

Tao was obviously a man who thought it was best to beat up anybody who disagreed with him.  One of the photos had a note attached.  In this one, his wife had a split lip, fractured cheek, and a bloody ear.  The note stated that this was done because she wanted something different for dinner.

"If he is willing to do this to his wife, his pregnant wife, what will he do to his child?  To the school in general?" Kakashi asked.  "I know you are tougher on the kids these days, but you have an on-call medic-nin at your disposal for training injuries.  I have received very few complaints from parents about your staff.  All of the incidents I have received complaints about were investigated.  You handled it well, even firing that one teacher for abuse of power.  Accidents happen.  Injuries from training happen.  This wasn't warranted."

Iruka got it then.  This was a far better motivator to carry out the mission.  The mission scrolls left out this kind of information so as not to cloud the judgement of those who carried them out.  Shinobi needed their heads to be as clear as possible.  But sometimes the extra information had to be given.  Kakashi received no more resistance.  The real trick now was to play it cool, continue gaining Tao's trust, and not blow it.

"Good morning," Hanako snuggled back into him tighter, a smile in her voice.

"How are you feeling?" Iruka asked, placing a hand lightly on her stomach.  "Need some crackers and a soda?"

"Probably.  How did you know?"

"I've been talking to friends," he replied.  "Naruto said that's what has helped Hinata the most after she's been laying down.  He gets them for her every morning before she sits up."

"That's sweet of him."

"I'll be right back."  Iruka got up, pulled on some pants, and went to get her the salty and bubbly snack.  He returned to her with orders to sip and nibble slowly while he went off to the bathroom to pee. 

Washing his hands, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and decided something had to be done.  He needed more than the morning shave, it seemed.  His hair was getting past his shoulders again.  Summer in Rice was more humid than in Fire.  Long hair would be a hinder, and make him easier to identify.  Not many men in Rice grew out their hair.  It was considered girly to them, where as in Konoha it was a matter of pride for men and women alike.  The hair would have to go.  He knew it would grow back, but mourned the loss anyway.  Hanako had taken to braiding it in the evening.  She often commented on how much she loved his hair.

His hair would grow back, he promised himself.  Picking up the scissors, he closed his eyes and made the first cut.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aah, Sensei!  Your hair!"

Iruka reached up and ran his fingers through his newly shortened locks self consciously.  "Do you like, Moegi-chan?"

She couldn't answer, but Shino did, "It is an unexpected and somewhat unattractive change, Sensei."

Iruka felt like he'd been punched in the gut.  As far as he was concerned, chopping half of it off and managing to get it somewhat even was a triumph.  Apparently not.

"Don't worry," Moegi stepped up, checking him over.  "I'll fix it."

Iruka looked at her with suspicion.  "How?"

"We'll just shave it all off!" She grinned evilly.

"Um... no."  Iruka took a step away from her.

"I will trim it into submission," Shino stated rather than offered.

"That's a better offer," Iruka nodded at him.  "How about this evening when we reach the first hotel?"

"You want to be seen in public like that for  _that_ long? Moegi questioned, astounded.

"We need to get moving if we're going to make it there on time," Iruka reminded, making his way to the guard shack next to the gates to sign them out of the village.  It had been a while since he'd done this last.  He'd forgotten the fact that he had to fill in why they were leaving, where they were going, and an expected return date.  It all seemed like too much information too close to anyone else's eyes to him.  Even A-rank missions had a place and small description.  Something would have to be done about this, he decided.  But he'd have to wait until he got home again to bring it to Kakashi's attention.

.

....................................................................................................................................

.

Three days later, Iruka woke up long before his alarm went off.  By the early afternoon he would be meeting with Uru Tao.  When he'd first talked with the other teacher, Iruka had been looking forward to meeting him.  They had several things in common, it seemed, beyond teaching and impending fatherhood.  They both disliked anything added to their rice.  They both liked animals.  They both liked to unwind in hot springs, but rarely got the chance.  They both woke up early to get in their work-outs before starting the day, that way they wouldn't be sore all night.  They both believed that children were the most important human resource their countries had to offer, followed next by the elderly who passed on their knowledge and wisdom.

Then he remembered the photos.

He knew that kind of person far better than he wanted.  To the world, abusers seemed innocent and even the victim.  If anything, they seemed friendly, hard working, giving, and happy.  But, when you saw the marks they left on the people they claimed to love...  Iruka saw quite a bit of it in a high percentage of his problem students.  Emaciation, injuries that didn't add up to the stories given, despondency, and self-ridicule were indicators of a bad home.  The neglected, like Naruto and Iruka himself, often hid behind jokes and self-depreciation.  The rest were more directly abused.  Many of them ended up in fights more often than not.  Usually, they weren't the ones starting the fights, but some did.  Children had an incredible capacity for hatred and singling out a target.  Often, the target was the one blamed at the end of the day.  Sending them back to a broken home would end up in the child being punished more harshly.

He remembered one woman telling her daughter something quite disturbing when she thought nobody was listing.

"If you get into fights," she had warned, "you will be grounded.  If you loose that fight, I'll beat your ass, too."

Iruka knew that if he tried to protect that child from the others, she would be singled out even more, provoked harder.  If he left things alone, the girl's mother would still assault her daughter anyway.  If he called child services, word would get out and the girl would still receive extra teasing.  If he put her in counselling, the rest of her class would know and things would be worse.  He didn't see any way to get around this at the time.

Then, the answer presented itself.  A talent show.

One of the kids who transferred from a civilian school had asked why they didn't have such activities and displays.

Iruka spoke with the other teachers, neglecting to tell them that he was going to coach the girl himself.  The only rule about what kind of talents could be shown was that it could have nothing to do with what they learned in the school or any family jutsu.  Non-ninja skills were the goal.

The kids came in singing, dancing, puzzle building in record time, balancing acts...  But this girl, Iruka ensured, would be different from the rest in a positive way.  But the girl didn't show up.  He forgot what she was going to do for her part of the show.  It didn't matter.  She was gone.  She was dead at home, finally beaten to the point at which she couldn't get back up again.

The other kids put on a show of being upset about her loss to the public.  Iruka only believed a couple of them.

In the past, children considered so much weaker by the others would be weeded out and sent to civilian schools instead.  These days, someone like that little girl would continue to receive training and schooling at the ninja academy, then allowed to either move on to a civilian job or one that would not put them on missions, but required knowledge of and some skill with ninja-arts.  She would have been useful to the village in a way that wasn't allowable in the past.

It wasn't her mother that killed her, though.  It was her father.

Iruka sighed, trying to get his mind off the real reason he had been sent.  This was not a good way to start any morning.  Sitting up, he turned the alarm off before it could buzz even once, and rolled himself over for a round of push-ups.  He always started from the floor for warm-ups then stretched before getting up for a jog and light ninjutsu practice before a shower and breakfast.

He wondered, was Tao doing the same thing right now?

.

.....................................................................................

.

"Something is wrong with Sensei."

Shino looked to his kohai, nodding in agreement.

"He isn't quite himself.  It's like he's angry and hiding it," Moegi continued to talk.  "What is going on?  Uru-san is a good man, but, whenever he walks into the room, Iruka-sensei gets a little stiff.  His smile is more like a grimace.  Did you see the look he gave him when Uru-san invited him over for dinner tonight?"

Shino nodded again, crossing his arms and looking out the window.  "Iruka-sensei is spending more time training in the mornings.  His work-outs are harder than any time I trained with him in the past."

"What is he preparing for?"

"He knows something we do not," Shino responded, still not looking at Moegi.  "We will, soon, I believe."

"What did you do?" she demanded, worried.

"Nothing obvious.  Simple spying through a handful of kikaichuu."

.

..................................................................................................................

.

Dinner was far more laid back than Iruka was expecting.  Tao's wife, Akiko, was full of smiles and little jokes.  The couple was far closer to the birth of their child, a daughter, than Iruka and Hanako were.  Naruto's best advice had been the salty crackers and clear soda.  But these two shared things a bit more useful, such as the fact that, as the baby got bigger, smaller and more frequent meals were needed.  Sleeping on her back was a thing of the past.  Slip-on shoes were a must, and in two sizes bigger at that.

"What does your wife do with you away, Iruka-san?" Akiko asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh, we aren't married," Iruka corrected, regretting the fact when he saw twinges of displeasure on their faces.

"But you are having a child together," Tao asked more than stated.  "Why would you do that?  You know how people scrutinize teachers these days.  That is a bold move."

"It was unexpected is all.  We used protection, but it seems it wasn't enough.  I can't say that I'm upset or worried about my job, though.  I wouldn't be the first in Fire Country to be a teacher and unwed father.  Mostly, it happens to shinobi teachers, and it's almost expected during times of conflict and just after.  Fire has always seen a large rise in births and marriages at such times, many of them unplanned.  People of all statuses and professions end up in this situation."

"We, also, see a rise in marriages and births after conflicts," Tao responded.  "However, it is always marriages first, then births.  To curb having children out of wed-lock, we make sure to marry as soon as we feel the urge to have sex with our chosen partner.  That is, within reason.  No one under the age of sixteen is allowed to marry.  Fifteen and younger are carefully supervised to minimize opportunity for sexual relations."

"We discourage underage sex as well."  Iruka definitely agreed with that.  "No one is allowed to marry under the age of seventeen in Fire.  However, we do not discourage experimentation.  Instead, we provide protection to both boys and girls, teach them to use them properly, and remind them that they are not a guarantee.  People should have a healthy knowledge of themselves and their own bodies before committing to a more permanent relationship, I believe.  Hormones do not care about social constructs.  However, even people like me end up with surprises."

"I do not mean any offense, but here, in Rice, your child would have either been terminated or you would be officially married within three days of realizing your girlfriend was pregnant."

"The Will of Fire would never allow that," Iruka sighed.  "We believe children have a right to live and grow strong.  It does not matter who the parents were or their status.  Terminations are allowed, but only under certain circumstances.  Often, even rape babies are allowed to live.  That is not to say that abortion was not offered-it always is in the case of rape-but that the importance of a young life is higher than the severity of the crime."

"You do not believe rape is a severe crime?" Akiko's eyes were wide, not wanting to believe she had just heard that.

"It is the second most severe crime," Iruka held up a finger.  "Harming the defenseless in any way, especially a child, including but not limited to rape, is the one thing worse.  However, the survival and health of a child, especially an unborn one, is our highest priority."

"Perhaps our tradition of marriage first is what keeps our instances of rape lower," Tao offered.  "Perhaps we can bring this conversation to our respective leaderships.  Our country could use more sex education, and yours could use more incentive to marry."

Iruka thought on that for a moment.  "I do believe that more marriages would happen and succeed if there were more lasting incentives.  It would, also, promote more births, I believe.  I haven't seen a family around here without two or more children unless they are newly wed.  I do worry, though, about the sustainability of this growth.  Rice has very little land.  I believe that in just two more generations, you may loose the ability to support your own population."

"By that time, we intend to have enough wealth to import most of our needs," Akiko answered.  "We have had a boom in technological advancements and production."

"And, I assume, you intend to incorporate classes on and the use of this technology in your school, Tao-san?" Iruka asked, happy for the change in topic.

"We will," Tao nodded, smiling.  "I am petitioning our Daimyo to allow your school to receive some samples, too.  If we can spread our worth through the school systems of the Five Great Nations through samples, we may be able to branch out even more, putting us on the map more firmly in economy."

The conversation moved on like that for a while.  Iruka wasn't surprised Tao was so interested and involved in politics and such.  Iruka kept himself on top of all that, too, needing to know what kind of graduates he was expected to produce and how to get them to that point.  There was some tension when differences of personal opinion came up, but, in general, they spoke more from an observer's position.  They weren't paid to interfere, but to observe and respect the changes.  However, like in Tao's case, sometimes the teachers were used to advance agendas.

Tao excused himself to the bathroom sometime later.  Akiko smiled as he left, but her demeanor changed the instant they head the bathroom door shut.

"Get me out of here," she whispered harshly.  "Please!"

Iruka nodded at her.  "I will try."

He had no idea what the repercussion of this lie would be.  He wasn't permitted, instructed, or even capable of helping this woman flea.  But, he was ordered to end her torment, to a degree.  Knowing what he did about the politics of marriage here, he wasn't sure ending Tao's life would be enough to keep Akiko safe.  They didn't discuss what happened to widows or widowers.  Were they forced to remarry?  Were they allowed to?  Would she have the funds to raise her child alone?

"My sister asked Konoha for help.  They were supposed to send someone."

This could be a ploy, too, he remembered.  Often times, abusees would help their abuser in order to gain favors.  If Tao suspected anything, which he should at all times (every shinobi carried a healthy portion of paranoia), he could have put her up to this.  He had already slipped up by saying he would try to get her out.

"I am here about the school." Iruka shook his head, keeping his voice low.  "Someone else will answer your sister's request, if Konoha accepts the mission at all.  We are the closest, but not always the best for the job.  Be patient."

"I am having a girl.  Tao doesn't know that yet.  He swore that if I didn't give him a boy, he would kill me."

"I can pass word back to the Hokage about your interests in selling your latest computer software advances," Iruka spoke up, hearing the bathroom door re-open after the flush, happy that he remembered Akiko worked in sales at one of the aforementioned technology businesses.  "All the new toys tend to go through the intelligence department of either the Hokage or the Daimyo before being released to the public for purchase."

"We will be using them in the school within the first three months," Tao commented, rejoining them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lime in this chapter.

Iruka made his way to the hotel slowly at first.  The moment he was out of sight, he stepped it up to a full on sprint.  He had to get this over with.  If he didn't do this now, he wasn't sure he could do it on his own or at all.  Tao deserved to be punished for what he'd done to his wife, but nothing else.  Killing him wasn't the best punishment Iruka could think of.  There was nothing to indicate he wanted to teach in the manner of the Bloody Mist back when Zabuza was a student.

Of course, such methods would not be revealed to outsiders.  Instead, they'd be covered up even from the students themselves until time to graduate.  Someone with the capacity to beat and threaten their wife like that was definitely capable of engaging in forbidden, brutal, archaic practices like that.

He could hear Moegi and Shino talking in Shino's room through the attached door.  He hoped they didn't hear him come in.  He needed to change quickly, get his pack to an appropriate exit point from the village, then get to work.

Stripping off his shirt, Iruka caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the dresser.  Of course, he had the scar across his nose, one he didn't remember getting, but always lived with.  There were others littering his arms and chest, most small and inconsequential, many of them from simple life experiences, many others from training the kids.  There were a couple marks that were deeper, more purposeful, from enemies.  One on his chest, small, was matched by a larger one from the back.  He had been pierced all the way through years ago when protecting Naruto.  When the medics got to him, they weren't optimistic.  He would have been happy to die then, knowing he had given his life for the Will of Fire.

But he hadn't died that day.  He had lived to take more missions, teach more students, gain more little scars.

A knock at the door shook him out of his memories.  "Yeah?"

"Sensei, what is wrong?" Moegi questioned gently.  "Shino sent kikaichuu with you.  They reported a lot of tension spiking on your way there and even more on the way back."

"It's nothing, Moegi-chan," Iruka called back.  "Just some culture shock is all.  I've never been in this country for very long before.  Speaking with Tao-san and Akiko-san has brought some concerns to mind."

"Can we come in to discuss this?" Shino suggested.

"I guess."  Iruka had to come up with something quick to get them to leave him alone.  A shower wouldn't do it.  He would make noise going out of the door, and the window didn't open.  Besides, it would take more than a shower's time to get back to the Uru household.  Also, Shino knew about his routine, having joined him for morning work outs and breakfast in the past.  A shower now would be odd unless he had had a stressful day.  Sure, he had one, but not to Shino's mind.  Then again, the kikaichuu did tell the Aburame everything about his pheramones at the moment.  Stress was definitely on the table as an excuse to take a shower.

Iruka walked back to the door and let them in.  Shino stepped in first, making his way to lean up against the desk.  Moegi took a second to cover up a blush before scampering inside to lean against the window, keeping her distance from the bed as much as possible.  Shino eyed her suspiciously, then caught on to the problem before Iruka did.

"Sensei, I believe a shirt would be appropriate," he informed.

"What?" Iruka scrunched up his eyebrows, then noticed how Moegi kept looking away, her blush growing.  "Oh!  Sorry.  I was going to get a shower."

Those seemed to be the wrong words to say.  Moegi smiled a bit, stealing a glance at her former teacher once more before he could re-clothe himself.  "Really, Moegi-chan, you act like you don't work with younger, more attractive males.  Surely you've seen a bare chest before."

"It's not that," she forced out.  "It's the hickey."

"The what?" Iruka opened his shirt from the neck, looking inside again.  Sure enough, he had the remains of a love bite right around his left nipple.  Now it was Iruka that was blushing.  "Maa, at least you know your old Sensei is still an active man."

"There was something off about your dinner with Uru-san tonight," Shino steered the conversation back on track.  "You were tense for most of it, but the woman was more fearful.  The man was holding back anger, especially after he left you for a few minutes.  What happened?"

"Like I said, cultural differences," Iruka answered honestly.  "Differences in view over sex education and marriage laws and traditions.  We came to an agreement, though, well... not really.  I fear they are going to have so many children that they will outgrow their resources, but they believe money will solve everything."

"That's a terrible solution!" Moegi turned angry.

"I, also, found out that they force pregnant couples to either marry or abort if they aren't married," Iruka informed, the words sour in his mouth.  His former students wore matching frowns.  "Anyway, we aren't here to debate things like that.  We're here to look over their education system and determine how much involvement we need to have before they're ready to join in on the Chunin exams.  Maybe even the Jonin exams after that."

"The mental health of the student is directly related to their ability and willingness to learn," Shino reminded.  "A bad home produces bad students."

"Not always," Iruka looked back at his bag, anxious.  "Usually, but not always."

"Give me one example of a good student from a broken home."

"Uchiha Sasuke.  He was a great student.  What he did after graduation was a different story, but you get my meaning.  High marks all the time, in every subject and test."

"He had something driving him.  I mean children who have no major events in their lives to serve as motivators that are from broken homes." Shino clarified.

Iruka had no answer for that, so he went ahead and tried finding a way to get them out again.  "I already planned to include the topic and findings of our discussion in the report.  It's up to the real politicians to negotiate after that.  Now...  I need to go for a walk, get some fresh air before a shower."

Neither of them seemed to buy his excuse, but both understood that he wanted some time alone.  Ushered out, Iruka began to strip again.  He really was nervous about this, and there was one thing that he needed to do before changing.

He had gone months without sex before, months where his hand had become his best friend.  For him, orgasm was the best way to relax.  He didn't care what time of day it was, tension could be brought on by a number of things, and getting off was the best way to relieve it, even if he'd had time at the hot springs.  Sexual frustration had built up in the few days he didn't have his girlfriend around, and the added nerves about his orders didn't help.  Now that he knew where his target lived, it was time to carry out those orders, but he was too on edge.

He needed to relax and focus.

The night was young, and he had time, if he chose to make it.  Besides, Tao would be easier to kill if he was asleep.  Everyone was.

The matter settled in his mind, Iruka stripped the rest of the way and climbed into bed, pulling the extra pillows around and snuggling up to them.  This would be his last time in a bed for a few nights, so he didn't give a damn about messing it up any more.  Comfortable with the position, he began running a hand along his thigh, lightly scraping with his nails, the way Hanako liked to, before making his way up to his hip and squeezing a little and pressing his groin into the firm pillow there.  These were the physical cues she would give him, letting him know that she wanted him.  Thoughts of her naked body pressed against his brought a smile to his face.  He couldn't wait to feel her warmth again, hear her breath, smell her honeysuckle body wash and apple shampoo.

He ground lightly into the pillow, focusing his attention on the friction and pressure on his dick and balls.  He left his hip alone and reached up to tweak a nipple, the sensation sending a sharp twinge back down to his groin.  Finally he felt the pressure starting to build in his dick, becoming more sensitive.  He continued to run his hand here and there over his side, leg, and chest, letting the resistance of the pillow pressure his arousal into full swing.

As his breathing became more labored, heart rate rising, he allowed himself a light stroke of his balls and bit back a moan as his hips snapped forward against his control.  The pillow wasn't satisfying anymore.  Rolling onto his back, he used both hands to stroke at the fronts of his thighs, slowly circling towards the center and the base of his dick.  He let his fingers graze his balls again and again, building his hard-on up until it was throbbing and begging for attention.

He still denied himself stroking.  Instead he ran a finger around the base, then up to the tip, circled his slit, then back down again.  This served to frustrate him, but to get his muscles tensing, too.  His stomach rippled as he concentrated on the head with one finger and cupped his balls with the other palm.  His breath caught as he moved to wrap his fingers around the shaft, slowly stroking, spreading pre-cum.    His stomach rippled, his legs and back strained, trying to thrust without his consent.  His fingers were still loose, just teasing at the sensation his body craved.

He would never reach peak like this, a small part of his mind reminded.  He'd ride high for a while, straining on the edge, then get too sensitized.  It would hurt more than it felt good.  Abandoning the tease phase, he set to work on reaching the main event, gripping his shaft harder in his right hand, he moved his left from his balls to massage the head of his dick.  Suddenly, he couldn't think any more.  Existence was tied to this feeling, this hot, rushing sensation through his veins culminating in his groin, slowly tightening on his balls, causing his dick to twitch in his hand in time with his heartbeat.

Just as his orgasm hit, he rolled back on top of the pillow, rutting out through ejaculation, moaning into the bed so that the younger two next door didn't hear.  He knew they were adults now, but that didn't mean they had to know what he did when he was alone and upset.

Taking a moment to recollect himself, Iruka rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.  Heart settling down, body cooling off, he sighed and slowly sat up.  Yeah.  It was time for a shower now.


End file.
